A Night With Aoko
by Enkidude
Summary: Aoko Aozaki is summoned by a ritual gone wrong


It was a cold night in Chaldea. Gudao was looking somewhat shocked at the sight before him. In the process of summoning a new Servant, something had gone wrong, summoning a normal witch from decades in the past. He gazed at her form, with her rather large breasts and long toned legs. She was wearing a rather short red dress and black undershirt and black tights. She wore no shoes, having been apparently summoned while indoors. The Grail informed him that she was Aoko Aozaki, though taken from the late 1980s, before she came fully to prominence. She looked to be gasping, some other side effect of the ritual gone wrong. Mashu stood next to him in her school uniform, ready to protect him if need be. Aoko spoke.

"D-Damn fool! I'm totally out of prana somehow. I-I need a transfer. You, boy, come here now."

Feeling responsibilty, he stepped forward, only to suddenly have Aoko lock her lips on his.

"I-idiot, don't think this is affection, I just need the prana."

Understanding her meaning, he brought them to a nearby bed and layed down alongside her. He let his tongue dive deep into her mouth and massaged one of her breasts, resulting in her deep moans. He was beginning to harden at the sound of her moans. He removed her dress and undershirt, leaving her only in her tights beside him. She had apparently gone without a bra that day. One hand gently massaged her left breast while the other teased one of her erect nipples. He could see her tights getting wet around her pussy, overflowing with juices in excitement.

Suddenly she then moved to the other side of the bed and pulled his pants down with her tights clad feet. She started to massage his cock with her soft feet until he hardened up. She began pumping up and down with both feet as quick as she could.

"I'll bett you're a goddamn pervert to enjoy being stepped on by a woman this much!"

He trembled beneath her soft and petite feet, overcome by stimulation. Meanwhile Mashu looked on in horny delight. She had been blessed a futanari at birth, being born with both a penis and vagina. She stroked her rock hard cock as she saw Aoko work him over with her delicious toes. Soon Gudao could no longer take it, and shot his hot load of cum onto Aoko's beautiful feet. Aoko shuddered as she felt his hot and sticky love juices coat her toes and soles through the fabric of her tights. She held her feet out over the bed towards Mashu.

"You there, dickgirl, want to taste?"

Aoko spoke with a smug grin. Mashu got even harder as she hurried over, taking the other girls feet in her mouth, sniffing them all the while. The soft feel of her feet in tights along with the taste of Senpai's hot seed was driving her mad with desire. Soon though, she had licked every drop of cum off of Aoko's feet, making sure to lick every last toe. She finished with a kiss to her sole.

"Good, now onto the main event from both of you."

Aoko slithered out of her now soiled tights and bent over doggy style with her mouth in front of Mashu. She told the girl to take her own tights off and let her hard rod out in the air. She began to tease the tip of it with her tongue. Meanwhile Gudao lined his cock up with her now dripping cunt and plunged in quickly, unable to contain his lust. He gasped at the tight, wet heat and moaned the whole way through. Aoko for her own part let out a loud gasp.

Slowly, she took Mashu's whole cock into her mouth and began to deepthroat the girl. She made a series of gagging sounds as she brought the well endowed girl to the back of her throat over and over. This only served to arouse them all more. She suppressed her own moaning as Gudao plunged his thick cock into her hungry cunt. She pushed her hips back in rythm with his deep and quick thrusts. Unable to take it anymore, Mashu blasted her hot load of semen into Aoko's hungry mouth. She grinned and gulped, swallowing every drop of it.

"A-ah! You taste even better than Soujuurou, girl. And the boy here fucks better as well!"

Gudao was looking to change things up and pulled his throbbing cock out of Aoko's snatch. She momentarily looked confused, before he pushed his cock into her tight asshole.

"A-aaaaah, nobody's ever fucked me there, b-but it feels so good!"

Meanwhile, Mashu had snuck under Aoko and begun sucking hard at her clitoris while she fingered her still raw pussy. Aoko gasped and moaned in pleasure under the combined assualt to her senses. She knew she couldn't possibly last very long. Gudao was having trouble lasting much longer himself. Aoko's ass wasn't wet aside from leftover juices from her pussy, but it was tighter and hotter than her cunt had ever been. He was nearly done.

"Hey fool, finish inside me, I want to feel you!"

Gudao thrust harder and Aoko climaxed between his thick raging cock inside her tightest hole and the feeling of Mashu's tongue on her clit and in her dripping pussy. Feeling her already tight ass clench ever harder from her climax as she screamed out, he let out a great hot load of his cum into her rear before pulling out finally.

He was pushed to the side by Mashu who suddenly came behind Aoko and started licking the cum out of her raw and gaping ass. She sucked it all between her lips and went to kiss Aoko, jizz in her mouth, and swap it between them until they both eventually swallowed it.

Aoko may have been filled with prana but she knew she'd be repeating this soon.

Author's note: Thanks for reading guys! I really love Fate Grand Order and Mahoutsukai No Yoru so I loved writing this. Please favorite and review if you enjoyed! Just writing this story got my pussy wet. If any of you want some Type Moon themed Erotic Roleplaying from a slutty fanfic lemon author just PM me ;)


End file.
